LOTM: Heroes United S2 P10/Transcript
(The sound of a portal opening is heard in one of the rooms as the heroes overhear) Yang: Hey, they're back! Alex: Yeah! (Ghira, Ruby, Max and Kim all enter the living room as the infant is heard cooing) Ruby:...... Ghira:....Hey guys. Blake: Ghira what happened? Tsuyu: Is Toad's nest okay? Ghira:........ Blake:...Oh no. (Ruby shows off the infant) Ruby: Storm was there. He....destroyed the entire thing single handedly. This baby....It's the only survivor. ???: *Cooing* Tsuyu: The only.... So you mean Toad is....? Kim: We saw Storm... kill Toad right in front of us... (Tsuyu tears up at that news) Tsuyu: Ribbit.... Ghira: Moss....Moss is dead too. Violet: W-What?! (Violet is seen with Foxtrot) Violet: N-No that can't be! Moss can't be dead! Ghira: Violet, he is.... Max: Burned to death by that monster's lightning. Violet: No. No it's not true! Ghira: Vi- Violet: No! I refuse to believe it! (Violet then goes and runs out back to the beach) Foxtrot: V-Violet wait! (Foxtrot runs after Violet) Ghira:..... (Weiss Blake and Yang go up to Ruby) Weiss: So this little one REALLY was the only one left...? Ruby: Yeah. I don't think he can talk yet... ???: *Cooing* Blake: Aw man. Poor kid. Yang: Here Ruby. I'll- Ruby: No no. I got 'em. Blake: You sure? Ruby: Yeah its okay really. Yang: You sure? These guys aren't easy to take care of. Ruby: I think I can manage it. ???: *Cooing* Ruby: Aww. Come on little guy. I'll go see if we have something to feed you. ???: *Excited cooing* (Ruby and the infant go into the kitchen together) Yang: Huh. Blake: Looks like Ruby's fund herself her own Targhul infant. Yang: Aww my baby sis is becoming a mom. Weiss: I better go and make sure she's taking care of it properly and not just giving it cookies and candy. Rose: Hey what's wrong with that? Weiss: *sigh* (Weiss heads into the kitchen) Shade: ... I still can't believe Toad is gone... Rose: Yeah... Our brother... Lenny: Its so hard to believe... Tsuyu: *Sniff* I'm gonna miss him... Izuku: Hey, it's okay Tsuyu. Max: At least he died fighting for his family. Kim: Yeah... I'm sure he fought as hard as he could. Tsuyu: *Wipes tear* Thanks guys. Alex: Hey don't beat yourself up over it Tsu. Erin: Yeah. You and Nora still helped him live a better live than what he would've got with Gientra. Tsuyu: Yeah. I'll never forget that moment. Shade: At least someone survived the attack. Ghira: Yeah... Omega:..... Mina: Omega? You okay? Omega: I need to step out for a minute. *Leaves* Mina: O-Omega? (Omega leaves) Mina:...... Kyle: What's eating him? Erin: Not sure. Mina: Should I go follow him? Alex: No. Just let him be for now. Mina: Okay... (The heroes look at Omega who's seen outside before it cuts to the infant sitting on the table in the kitchen) ???: *Cooing* Weiss: Now make sure this isn't too much Ruby. Ruby: Relax Weiss. I've seen how much these guys can eat. And we've seen Yang take care of Shade. So this will be no problem. (Ruby puts out a plate with some cut pieces of steak) Ruby: Let's just hope he likes it. (The infant is seen smelling the air) ???: *Happy cooing* Weiss: He certainly smells it. (The infant crawls up and starts to eat the pieces of steak) Ruby: *Gasp* Weiss he's eating it! Isn't this great!? Weiss: Calm down you dolt! ???: *Cooing* (The infant soon manages to absorb all of the steak pieces) ???:.... Ruby:.... ???: *Burps* Weiss: Eww! Ruby: Aww! *Picks up and cradles the infant* Did you get your fill? ???: *Hugs Ruby's face and coos happily* Ruby: Aww! (As Ruby laughs and the baby happily coos, Weiss can't help but smile at the adorable sight) Weiss: Hm. ???: *Points at Weiss and coos* Ruby: Hm? Do you wanna see Weiss? ???: *Coos happily* Weiss: Huh? Oh I uh- Ruby: Come on Weiss! He wants to see you! Weiss: R-Ruby I- (Ruby puts the infant in Weiss' arms) Weiss: ! ???: *Happy cooing* Weiss: Uhhh.... Ruby: Aww he likes you Weiss! (Weiss looks at the infant as it happily coos. A moment later she gets a smile and hugs the infant) Weiss: Aww look at you! You are the most adorable baby ever! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts